Ice and Other Cold Things
by thefeels4fanfiction
Summary: Elsa is living a normal life as the new queen of Arrendale and is happy for her sister Anna's wedding. But everything changes when she finds that history is repeating itself like it did at her coronation. However, instead of running across a frozen lake, she drowns and is transported to an unknown world. Will Elsa ever find her missing family again? Jelsa, Hicstrid, Eugenzel
1. The Delivery Boy

**_Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my new fanfic Ice and Other Cold Things, so please leave a comment after your done so i know whether you want me to continue. I am going to try to write a chapter a week but i may just have to do a chapter a day if you like it a lot! Anyways i have to mention that this story takes place in the ancient days right after Jack becomes an immortal. NOTE: I suggest that you have watched Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Brave, and Tangled to understand the story and characters. Please ask questions if something confuses you. Thank you!_**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

It had been two weeks since Anna and I had been through our misunderstanding. It was fate that she and Kristoff had met while on her journey to find me. Their wedding would be tomorrow. I would be in charge of creating the giant ice sculpture that would flourish on the streets and of course making her an ice skating rink for their very original exit into the forest for their honeymoon to the North Mountain where a cabin would be waiting for them.

I had yet to plan what in the world I could do for a whole week without Anna to keep me company. Maybe I could go on my own little vacation if it came to that.

"Elsa have you finished with the sculpture? I really need it for tomorrow," Anna startled me from my thoughts as she walked into the foyer where I was working.

" Calm down Anna I am sure I can finish it. What you need to do is worry about your dress. Has it even come in yet?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe? I really cannot contact the one delivering it and last that I heard word of his company, it seemed a bit like his method of transportation was rather...different. I just hope I get my dress in time."

"I don't know why I can't just make you one right now."

"No offense my dear sister Elsa but having a dress made with special powers is so easy and takes the whole fun out of the wedding process itself. I want it to be normal remember?"

"I get it" holding my hands up in surrender.

"Your majesties, it is time for bed. You must be prepared for the ceremony tomorrow." a guard walked in and motioned upstairs to our bedrooms.

"Thank you Fredrick." I turned toward Anna. "Have a goodnight dear sister"

"And you."

We gave each other a tight hug and I began to head toward my bedroom where I would try to get a good nights rest before becoming an official bridesmaid.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

We flew higher into the sky and I stretched my arms out like a bird. Hiccup and Toothless flew beside me as I helped to eliminate the bad winds and rain that would've been slamming on them as they completed their delivery.

Hiccup had began a business in Berk when things had finally died down. He decided to help with other kingdoms because of his unique form of transportation. He offered that I help with the delivery, and god, did I just need to leave the confines of my time for once. I felt invincible being out in the open world.

"So where exactly are we going to deliver this wedding dress?" Hiccup looked surprised at the sudden question.

"A kingdom called Arrendale. It is not far from here. I am guessing another twenty minutes. Why exactly do you ask?"

"I don't know. I've just been so excited to leave Burgess, you know? I always feel so confined."

"I guess I can see you being attached to such a place. I am just so jealous of your smallish yet pretty normal town that seems to get unusually long winters where it is absolutely frigid outside."

"Now your just being rude." I pushed him ever so slightly to loosen him from his harness that ties him to Toothless. Toothless snarled when he noticed his master falling from the makeshift chair on his back.

"You should've traveled with me to England. We could've been a great pair. You, the unapproachable ice dude, and i, the super hot and sexy dragon man that his friend is just so jealous of." He gave me an exclusive Hiccup smirk and added a wink for good measure.

"Your time will fade my friend. One day you will be as unapproachable as me."

"I doubt it."

"Whatever."

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip. I prefered viewing the scenery that always reiminded me of back home before man on the moon transformed me into an immortal and invisible ice being. I had been so lonely for the past ten years and I felt as if nobody could possibly care for my existence. Then I met Hiccup who seems like the only one that can see me. When I met him I practically had saved his life from a polar bear while on his delivery trip. We had grown close over the past serveral years and we had become as close as brothers. He was my best friend.

Suddenly I noticed a bright sparkle. I looked over at Hiccup and saw that he was looking at another love letter from Astrid that he hadn't had time to review yet. My glance drifted to the sparkle as it became bigger and when I looked closer, I noticed it was a magnificent ice castle built onto a very awkwardly shaped mountain.

"Hic look." I pointed toward the castle.

"Dude i'm at the best part."

"Forget it. Just look at that castle."

He glanced over and did a double take when he saw the palace.

"Woah man. Even you couldn't create that thing. No offense."

"None taken. I need to find out who built that thing."

"Calm yourself. We must deliver the dress first, remember?"

"Yeah I know."

As we continued past the castle, I noticed the sunset in the distance. It broke through the hazy mist from the storm and I got a better view of the kingdom.

"It's beautiful,' I said

"Whatever you say pretty boy."

"But seriously Hic when do you ever see something like this?"

"Apparently these people see it every day."

He pointed to people gathering in the center of what seemed like a square. As we descended I noticed that they were all dressed in long coats and pants despite the obvious warm weather that even I could feel.

"Did she mention how big this wedding was? It looks like the entire town is here."

"Nope. All she said is that her name is Anna."

"Well then. Lets go and find this Anna." I flew on top of a rooftop knowing that nobody could see me. I jumped down from a pipe and gripped my staff when I felt the sudden change in weather. Unlike from above the kingdom, I felt a sudden cold blast of air and a cold breeze was bellowing from the ocean. It was utterly cold and although it didn't affect me, it took a moment for me to adjust my body temperature.

"Hey you, you dont look familiar. Are you from around here?"

I turned to spot Hiccup being questioned by an older man. Hic must have tied Toothless to a tree in the forest so he wouldn't scare the citizens.

"Sorry sir, I am here with a delivery to a girl named Anna. Do you know where I may find her?"

"Do you mean Princess Anna? She resides in that castle by the bay. Surely you noticed it." He pointed in the direction of the castle, very visible from where we stood behind a couple of houses.

"Wait, Princess? Does this Princess have a wedding scheduled today?' I noticed Hiccup had the same gaping expression as I did after hearing that we may be serving a princess.

"Yes indeed. In fact the opening ceremonies are beginning right now. We are almost ready to welcome incoming ships. But please, make your delivery first. The poor princess worries very much when things come later than expected. And her sister, on my, don't even get me started with her sister." The man turned and walked away toward the festivities.

"Sister? Hic why don't you tell me these things?" I saw that he had on a very wild expression now knowing we were about to deliver to royalty.

"Hey we are serving a princess now, and her sister. This will definetly improve our ratings. We must get going."

"We shall partner." I put my arm around his shoulder and we set out toward the castle to deliver a very important dress to a very important princess.


	2. The Wedding

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I slept a mere two hours. Anna had woken up twice that night, sharing her new worries about her wedding and what might happen if she forgot the vows or invited too many guests. I told her that she was doing nothing wrong and was just being paranoid. She didn't buy it.

"But what if I get there late? And what if Kristoff gets there late? What if nobody shows up? Oh god, what if my wedding is a total flunk?"

"Anna it's gonna be ok. Trust me your wedding is going to be fine. Now go back to sleep. The sun should be rising right now, oh nevermind." I looked at the clock in my room and realized that we were going to be told to get ready in an hour. "Too late for sleep now."

"But seriously Elsa, what if-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Anna you are going to be okay. Now go get ready before they call for your arrival."

She nodded and hopped off my bed and headed to her bedroom. When she closed the door, I flopped back onto my bed. Why couldn't little sisters be a little less annoying?

A couple hours later, I was dressed in a blue dress and shawl. I had given Arrendale cold weather last night to prepare for Anna's winter wedding that she had always dreamed of having although it was the beginning of summer.

I had stood through most of the opening ceremonies and it was around noon when Anna began preparing for her final ceremony. I got a glimspe of Kristoff in a suit before I pushed my way into Anna's bedroom to help her with her hair and makeup. When I came inside, however, I noticed that there were two other girls already helping her. Anna saw me in the reflection and turned in her chair to face me.

"Umm Anna, we agreed I would be the one helping you prepare for wedding," I said gesturing toward the two others girls. The one on her left was a blonde with freakishly long hair. The one on her right had very curly red hair.

"Oh, well I thought we could use the extra help. So I invited a few close friends of mine. Actually, this one," she pointed to the blonde," is our long lost cousin Rapunzel."

"Hello. You can call me Punzie by the way." She held her hand out for me to shake, and I reluctanctly shook it.

"And this is my friend Merida. She has traveled all the way from Ireland! Can you believe that?"

"Hi." She also offered her hand in a handshake.

"Now, sorry to break the intros, but I need to have my hair braided pretty soon."

"Here, I'll help with that. Hold still Anna." I reached out and began braiding her hair while Punzie and Merida did Anna's makeup. Rapunzel was the first to speak.

"So your the Elsa that Anna is always talking about. I always wondered who my other cousin would be like."

"I actually didn't know I had a cousin. My parents never told me a lot about our family."

"Our parents, and they were pretty secretive. Did you know that they kept Elsa locked in a room just because she had ice po-"

"Yes,I was indeed locked in a room. Our parents were very paranoid." I gave Punzie a forced smile and she looked at me oddly before shaking her head of suspicions. Anna seemed confused why I wouldn't tell them about my powers. I mean, I just met them! Merida gave Anna a blast of perfume and spoke through the silence.

"Well I personally think that you should join our group."

"What group?"

"The Big Five. Well I guess we would have to change to the Big Six."

Big Five? Merida saw my confused look and kept explaining.

"The Big Five is what Punzie, Hiccup, Jack, Anna, and I call ourselves because we all have some sort of cool skill or power. Punzie," she pointed to Rapunzel," has magical hair that glows when she sings."

When I looked over at her she began to sing a tune that immedietly began to glow a soft shade from her roots and shot color through the rest of her strands.

"We invited Anna because of her bravery and her badass climbing skills."

Anna gave me a smirk.

"I have rather decent archery skills that I must say are very useful."

"Merida, your forgetting our two male friends here." Merida blushed when she heard "male friends".

"So Hiccup comes from Berk, a place of dragons. His skills are set in stone because he knows how to control all dragons. Jack is a guardian. He was essentially not part of the group until Hiccup begged for his imaginary friend to be on the team."

"He is not imaginary Merida! I saw him once when he decided to show himself." She turned toward me. "He's a guardian so unless you believe in him, you can't see him. Only sometimes does he want to show himself."

"Or maybe he is just a hallucination. I mean seriously, he carries a stupid cane everywhere."

"Shut up Merida!" Punzie threw a pillow from Anna's bed.

"Guys, can we talk later? The wedding is getting really close." Anna pointed to the clock.

"Anna's right. Let's go get ready.'

We all stood and went to get our bridesmaid dresses from a nearby rack in Anna's bedroom and each took turns changing in the restroom and each time oooing and aahhing once one of us walked out. It didn't take long to get to the church that was just outside the castle. We entered through the back entrance and went inside a dark hallway before walking into a bright room with old chairs stacked in piles from non-use and a wall that was just a giant mirror. We made oue final preparations before entering another room that had the large doors that would open into the church itself. I walked up to Anna who was dressed in a beautiful white gown with her hair pulled into a braid and spun intoa bun. Her skin looked flawless, and overall she looked amazing.

"Hey, your going to be ok." Anna looked at me with much uncertainty.

"What if Kristoff just bailed. Like Hans. He could do that right?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"No Anna he won't do that. Kristoff loves you. He is not like Hans at all and he is not going to leave you. He is going to be standing on that alter waiting to become your husband. Okay?"

"Ok."

We arranged ourselves in the proper order until we began to hear the familiar music. The doors opened and the first of the assembly walked down the aisle. Then after the the neighboring kings and queens, Punzie then Merida took their first steps down the aisle. Then me. Clapping followed my entrance as I stepped onto the velvet.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I waited near the back of the church. While Hiccup and I were allowed to deliver the wedding dress to the castle, we couldn't deliver it to the Princess herself. The royal families and alter servers and priests all filed down the aisle. When the bridesmaids came down, I noticed that they were Punzie and Merida.

"How did they get here?" I whispered to Hiccup.

"I don't know. They said they had family business. I guess we have a lot to be catching up on." I laughed a little at his joke. The girls always seemed to be keeping secrets from us. As the girls moved down the aisle, there was another bridesmaid that entered through the doors. When she passed through the doors, I saw her face. She was beautiful. Her dress was the same dark purple as the other girls, but on her it seemed to glow. Her hair was a color of white that I didn't know existed. And her face-it was just flawless.

She began to walk down the aisle like the other bridesmaids, but in a perfect manor. She looked like an angel. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I bet that is the sister. She sure has you swooning."

I shoved himso he would bump into an older lady. She gave Hiccup a dirty look. I laughed under my breath. However, my eyes were still fixed on the princess's sister that had already finished her walk. Then the music lowered as the bride entered.

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Anna looked beautful when she walked in. Her gown shimmered in the sunlight and cast its own shadows when she walked down the aisle. The onlookers looked pleased as they saw Arrendale's newest prince take the hand of my little sister.

The ceremony proceeded as the newly wed couple exchanged rings and took their vows. However, it wasn't until the final kiss when I looked over and felt someone staring at me. Not at the couple as I was at least fifty feet away form the center.

He had white hair. Blue eyes that even I could see from the other side of the church. He was underdressed in a blue sweatshirt and simple pants. It seemed suspicious, however, having a tall and oddly dressed man standing in the back. The people around him seemed to pay no attention to him other than what seemed like his friend, a brunette that was otherwise suitably dresssed for the occassion. Why wasn't he?

He kept on staring at me and at that point I realized his staring wans't creepy at all really. Actually quite charming. I tuned away as I felt myself blushing. Surely he wouldn't be looking at me. After all, a man that handsome could never be staring at me.

And in my distraction, I lost both their last vows and the kiss. I felt like I betrayed Anna by getting such dirty thoughts while she proclaimed her promises to the love of her life.

While we disassembled from our positions, I felt the man's stare being more and more targeted toward me as I exited through the back of the church. While Anna and Kristoff waved goodbye, I felt like maybe I could survive the next week on my own. For the first time in forever, I didn't feel afraid of being alone anymore.


	3. History Repeating

CHAPTER THREE

Jack's P.O.V

It wasnt until later that Hiccup and I joined the girls at the party. Merida and Punzie ran off as soon as we arrived to go dance with mysterious princes and dukes from other kingdoms. Hiccup and I were yet again left alone at the back.

"You should talk to her." Hiccup smirked.

"What?"

"You know what. Jack, she was literally a staring at you the entire time."

"She must have been staring at you. No way she can see me."

"Hey, I can see you. It's not impossible. At least try to talk to her." He shoved me into an obviously important man that instead of stumbling, walked right through me. Typical.

I shot an annoyed look back at Hiccup.

But he was right. How was I going to know she could see me I didn't try? She was very beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.

She stood alone near her throne. It suited her well, the blue dress and purple cloak. She smiled when I emerged from the crowd. She saw me. But how?

"Your highness." I bowed in front of her. Maybe she had seen a friend and I mistakedly thought it was me she smiled at me. And what a beautiful smile too.

"Please stand." She DID see me.

"Umm, I would like to introduce myself as Jack. Jack Frost." She seemed surprised like she already knew me. Had we met?

"Jack? By any chance, are you a member of the Big Five?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She shrugged. "My cousin Punzie told me."

"Punzie is your cousin?!" She laughed.

"Yah, I just found out before the wedding. I guess we kind of know each other now?"

I smirked. "Of coarse. I assume your name is Queen Elsa?"

She blushed. "Yah but I prefer Elsa."

"Yes my queen." We smiled.

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Elsa!"

Anna broke through the crowd and waved me over. She had Kristoff on her arm.

"Anna your here!" I gave her a hug.

"We decided to wait until after the reception to have our honeymoon."

"Thats wonderful! Anna! May I introdu-"

Jack leaned over and whispered in my ear. "She can't see me Elsa. Pretend I am not here. Please, I will explain later." I looked over and found him slightly dissappointed.

"What?"

"Oh sorry Anna, it's nothing. What did you want?"

She easily brushed it off. "Elsa, may I present my husband Kristoff!"

"Your Majesty." He bowed respectfully.

"We would, wha, like your blessing.. in my pregnancy!"

"Pregnancy?"

"YEESS!" they said in unison.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked out all the details, but I want to be pregnant Elsa! Kristoff and I want to start a family!'"

"What? Anna your too young!"

"All the girls start families around this age, a little under your age Elsa, and we would get to make one of those rooms one for the baby, and we could make a giant nursery, and.."

"Anna..."

"Oh we can invite all the trolls to stay here.."

"Trolls? "

"We have plenty of room.."

"Anna WAIT!" She finally looked over at me.

"No, no trolls are staying here, no one is getting pregnant."

"Wait what?"

"May I talk to you please, alone."

"No whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

"Fine, you can't have a baby with a man you just married, as a matter of fact, why in the world did you marry Kristoff when you two had only known each other for what, a day?."

"You can do anything if its true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut the world out when it is not in your favor."

Here we go again..."Elsa, don't listen to them." It was Jack. But I couldn't have him in these conversations.

"You asked for my blessing, and my answer is no, now please excuse me, " I turned around and walked away.

"Elsa, if I can make it any easier.."

"No you may not.I would suggest you too leave for the honeymoon," I turned to my advisor, "The ball is over. Close the gates."

"Yes your majesty."

"Elsa, no no wait!" Anna ripped off my glove.

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa please, please, I can't live like this anymore, not after all we've been through!"

"Then leave! Go celebrate the honeymoon you always wanted and go have your baby!"

"What did I do now?"

"Enough Anna..."

"Why have you shut people out, the world out, Elsa, I dont want history repeating itself and you being the anti-social sociopath! What are you SO AFRAID OF ELSA?!"

"I said enough!"

Oh lord, was history repeating itself! My hands shot out ice, but this time they didn't land on the ground. They lunged themselves into the hearts of the guests. Including Anna. What have I done?

"Elsa..."

Jack ran toward me, tailored suit and all. Behind him were Punzie, Merida, and Hiccup.

Before I could think, my feet moved toward the door and out the hallway where I ran past maids and butlers. I couldn't stop. History _was_ repeating itself!

"Whats going on?" I yelled as my feet moved themselves through the door and past the confused citizens. I ran past the fountain and down the back steps to the bay.

No, no no no no I could not freeze the lake again! Arrendale would be plunged into an eternal winter!

"Elsa, stop!" Jack flew to me on his cane and who I assumed was Hiccup, on a dragon.

"I can't", I yelled back. "Something is controlling my legs!"

They touched the water, and what I expected to be ice, turned back to a liquid and I plunged into the water. My fee kept moving.

"Help!"

They had almost reached me.

"Please, somebody!"

Then I fell in. The descending wet rock quickly turned to sand. I began to sink through it to the bottom of the lake. Lower and lower and lower. I was losing my breath. I couldn't use my powers. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was frozen. And I was drowning. I took my last breath as I drowned in that lake.

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked that! Sorry it came out a day late, I was working really hard on doing the ballroom scene, yes, the lines were modified so they almost matched the original scene. What can I say? The title is History Repeating! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one is coming next week, so you have to stay tuned! Did Elsa really die? Why couldn't she move? Who or what was controlling her? Why in the world did Anna want to get pregnant? Well that actually was kinda weird. So many questions left unanswered! I guess you will just have to wait until next Sunday around 8/9:00 when I will post Episode Four! Ok guys enough of my rambling! Comment your review and don't forget to tell your friends! Ok well goodbye now. I have a story to finish!**


End file.
